


Book of SFW Fate Stories

by HimeBee



Category: Fate/Apocrypha, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kissing, Online Dating, Platonic Relationships, Possessive Behavior, Suggestive Themes, tinder au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-10-05 03:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20481764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeBee/pseuds/HimeBee
Summary: I will constantly be adding to this work as well! Time for some SFW fics now, folks~





	1. Having Cramps? [Gilgamesh]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're having serious period cramps, and you are unable to accompany Gilgamesh for his kingly duties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Yo yo! Welcome to the Book of SFW Fate Stories! ( ＾∀＾)  
To kick off the series, I'm dedicating this first chapter to my friend, SylvaneVentus! 
> 
> ★ She's experiencing cramps right now and is not having a good time ;u; So to make her feel better, I wanted to write this comfort fic feauteing CasGil! It's a reader-insert so others can enjoy it as well~ 
> 
> ☆ Also, check out her AO3 here: [Syl's Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvaneVentus/pseuds/SylvaneVentus)
> 
> [Please keep in mind that I do NOT take requests! Thank you ♡]

You woke up with an extreme discomfort in your lower half, groaning discontentedly once you realized exactly _why_ you're in pain. You had started your cycle the night before, and it was already hindering you from even getting out of bed... With a small, pained whimper, you rolled over to see the other side of the bed cold and unoccupied.

Gil was already awake and out of bed... Of course he was, he was the king for God's sake. You felt entirely too useless right now. And considering you were his queen, you should at least accompany him to his kingly duties!

Or not.

As soon as you went to move, a sharp pain shot through your abdomen and you doubled over holding your stomach. It hurt so much, you couldn't even move... You were debating on just wailing and sobbing until Siduri came to your aid, until the bedroom door opened.

"I see you're still in bed, my lethargic queen." Gilgamesh's low voice made you perk up, only to be hit by another wave of pains in your stomach or pelvis, you really couldn't tell.

"M-my king..." You muttered his title, trying your best to turn over so you could see his face. He was by your side in an instant, frowning slightly. 

"What is the matter? You appear to be in a lot of pain." He placed his hand on your back, assisting you in flipping over slowly. He examined you for a moment, still looking quite concerned.

"Having c-cramps." You mumbled, casting your gaze anywhere but his face because you suddenly felt guilty for not telling him anything.

"And you thought this unimportant to tell me, my queen?" In the back of your mind, you noticed Gilgamesh gently rubbing your stomach and you smiled a little.

The warmth from his hand transferred over to your body and it felt nice, soothing the pain you were feeling at that moment.

"I didn't think they would be this bad.. I also didn't want to bother you because I know how busy you are." He shook his head before taking a seat next to you, one hand on your stomach and the other finger-combing your tangled, messy hair.

"My duties come second when my queen is involved, you should know this, foolish woman." You wanted to say something else, yet before you could, Gil was already lifting you up bridal style.

"W-what are you doing, my king?" He picked you up off your shared bed with ease, and carried you as if you were the lightest object in the world.

"I am taking you to the throne room, my dear." You were quite confused as to why he was moving you, and it must've shown on your face because he laughed heartily; then Gil spoke to you in the softest voice you had ever heard him use.

"I am unable to rule my kingdom properly if you are not by my side. Once my duties are finished for the day, I shall prepare a warm bath for you. Until then, you shall rest in my lap." Unable to deny your king's requests, you merely relaxed in his hold and allowed him to carry you to the throne room. 

"Thank you, Gilgamesh." You craned your neck slightly to press your lips against his, and you noticed a small smile tugging his lips upward as you kissed. 

His lips were soft, just like his voice had been and for a moment, you had forgotten all about your cramps because Gilgamesh was holding you and kissing you so sweetly. Considering how busy he was normally, Gil never really had the time to display his affection this way. 

You're glad that he had managed to make the time to come see about you before the day was over, however. After all, spending the entire day in bed when your king wasn't beside you was fairly unappealing anyways. 

"You need not thank me, my dear. This is what a king does for his queen, after all. Now, relax. Tonight shall be all about you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	2. Tinder Love [Diarmuid Ua Duibhne]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cu signs Diarmuid up for Tinder...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ Hey there, folks! Thanks to some friends on Discord, the Tinder AU now exists in the Fate universe! This is sort of a continuation of my friend's fic from Tumblr. She used Cu for the Tinder AU and I'm using Dia!
> 
> ★ Here's the link to her fic: [My friend's fic](https://connectjump.tumblr.com/post/187470972405/huuuuuungh-this-was-inspired-by-the-good-ol)
> 
> ☆ Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this! Thanks for reading in advance owo I may make a part 2 if people like this?

"This is so unnecessary, Cu... I have no wish to date online." Diarmuid sighed, rubbing irritably at his forehead as Cu, Ireland's Child of Light, made him a Tinder profile.  
  
"Shh, nonsense! I have one, and I met a great girl, so I'm making you one too whether you like it or not, Dia." Cu was tapping furiously on Dia's phone, snickering to himself every now and then. Diarmuid peered over his shoulder out of curiosity.  
  
"What are some of your hobbies?" The blue-haired male looked to Dia with a questionable gaze, awaiting his answer. He thought about it for a moment.

"I enjoy sparring most of all." More fast typing.  
  
"Okay, what else?" Diarmuid was a simple man, as were his hobbies and things he enjoyed in life.  
  
"I've recently discovered that baking is quite enjoyable. Gardening allows me to explore nature and all its beauty. Reading is also-"

"Dia, no chick is gonna swipe right on you! Unless you want to attract some old croons, then go for it. Girls around your age prefer things that are more stimulating, you know?" He really didn't know what Cu meant, but he nodded nonetheless. Was there something wrong with gardening or reading?

"I managed to spice up your profile with some... Exaggerated truths, so don't worry!" Diarmuid took his phone back so he could take a look at what Cu had written so far... And he nearly had a heart attack from what he read.

_My name is Diarmuid Ua Duibhne and I’m here to find some hot chicks! _

_ I like wrestling ;) going to WILD parties, drinking and meeting cute girls._

_ If you’re looking for a great guy to treat you right then look no further! [Hotties please interact] _

"Child of Light, please delete all of this immediately!" Cu doubled over with laughter as Dia attempted to figure out how to erase this atrocious biography. He was remotely experienced when it came to apps. 

"Oh relax, Dia. I'm sure with your face, you'll get a bunch of right swipes even if they don't read your profile!" That may have been true, but it still bothered him... That wasn't the kind of person he was at all. 

"Please, just fix it to what I told you I enjoyed doing. Or at least show me how to do it on my own." Cu huffed. 

"Fine, fine... Spoil sport." 

* * *

"Aaanndd... Done!" You smiled as you put the finishing touches on your Tinder profile. 

When you figured it looked good enough, you tossed your phone on the bed and sighed. Since you weren't busy today, you didn't mind waiting by the phone for a message or some right swipes. However, you would also have to start swiping if you wanted to get matches...

You picked up your phone again, unlocking it and going straight to Tinder. You spent a few minutes mindlessly swiping. Only after the thirty-second guy did you realize your standards may or may not be a bit too high...

You swiped left a few more times before coming across a very attractive man wearing a pop idol face mask. Based on the squint of his eyes, you assumed he was smiling beneath it. 

Aside from the mask, he appeared to be quite handsome; possibly the most attractive man you had seen yet. Not to mention the fact that his profile was actually filled out instead of a meager "hmu" or "anyone dtf?" with his hobbies and other information about himself. His full name was Diarmuid Ua Duibhne, quite exotic-sounding... 

He enjoyed sparring (which was a little medieval to you but you didn't judge), gardening, baking, reading and going on nature walks. You wanted to ask him so many questions, beginning with what he enjoyed baking and also what was in his garden.

With your interest renewed, you swiped right immediately. The intense vibrations from your phone almost made you drop it.You checked it to see if you had received a notification of some sort, only to nearly drop your phone again from the shock. It was a match... 

Slightly fumbling with your phone, you went to send him a message immediately. God, you were hoping you didn't come off as desperate. 

**You: **_Hi there! I was wondering, what do you have in your garden? Any grapes? I love those :D [5:23 PM]_  
  
Once you sent the message, you reminded yourself to breathe and wait for his message. It didn't take long. He responded a few minutes later and you smiled, legs bouncing up and down excitedly. 

**Diarmuid: ** _Hello :) As a matter of fact, I do have some grape vines growing. They are right beside the kiwi and blackberries. [5:28 PM] _

**You: ** _That sounds like a great start to a fruit salad! Also I was wondering what you enjoy baking? [5:30 PM] _

**Diarmuid: ** _Apple tarts and soda bread are two of my favorites, but I enjoy baking almost anything. How about you? Do you enjoy baking? [5:33 PM] _

Soda bread... You had heard of that before and tasted it as well! Wasn't it an Irish baked good? 

**You: ** _I do enjoy baking and cooking! Speaking of cooking tho, I should start prepping for dinner. I'll talk to you in a little? [5:37 PM] _

You were having so much fun texting Diarmuid that you forgot to feed yourself. How irresponsible. He responded instantly, again, and that was when you realized you hadn't stopped smiling since the first message he sent back. 

**Diarmuid: ** _T__h__at sounds lovely. Would you mind sending me a picture of what you cook? Also yes, I will respond to your message as soon as humanly possible! It was nice meeting you, [Your Name] :) [5:38 PM] _

Seeing your name typed out with a smiley face next to it was quite interesting... It made your heart flutter. 

**You: ** _I'll be sure to send you a bunch of pictures when I decide what I wanna make! It was nice meeting you too, Diarmuid! :D [5:41 PM]_

For a moment, you just laid there on your bed with your phone held close to your heart; which was beating a bit faster than normal. Maybe Tinder wasn't so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	3. Hero of Charity [Karna]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karna looks after you because he cares! ♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ I know some people were wanting me to write something for Karna, so here! :D
> 
> ★ I'll probably write something NSFW some other time.. He just seems really innocent and wholesome, I couldn't really think of anything to write uwu; And he also doesn't seem like the very lewd type, idk aah
> 
> ☆ Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this fluffy little drabble of waking up to Karna! And thanks for reading in advance~

It was relatively early in the morning when you woke up. Your eyes slowly fluttered open and made contact with teal irises that squinted slightly as he smiled at you. The corners of his mouth twitched up a little when you yawned, hand clamped over your mouth to stifle any incoming yawns.

"Good morning, [Your Name]." Karna whispered your name in a soft tone of voice, fingers carding their way slowly through your tangled hair. 

"Good morning, Karna... Have you just been watching me sleep this entire time? How long has it been anyway?" Karna’s constant appearance in your bed was nothing new, but it was always such a nice sight when you woke up. 

Knowing he was there as you fell asleep made you feel much more secure, taking that time to truly unwind and relax after a long day of seemingly nonstop battles.

You were never worried. Why would you be? The Hero of Charity was only an arm's length away from you, after all. Should you be in need of his assistance, he would be there for you. Because of this, your nightmares had decreased exponentially. 

"Are you asking for an explicit number of all the nights I have been here to watch you rest, or just for the current day?" You giggled and waved your hand dismissively, much to the hero’s confusion as he tilted his head a little to the side. 

"I could prepare you breakfast, Master." You wanted to say yes and thank him, but you were interrupted by a sudden whooping cough which then trailed off into a series of sneezes. 

Karna flinched, mostly due to worry more than anything else. He gently pulled you over to him until you were resting against his chest, sniffling and groaning discontentedly. Karna placed the back of his hand on your forehead and frowned. You were burning up.

“You are sick.” It was more of a statement than a question, but you still nodded, nonetheless which made Karna sigh.

“I will inform your other Servants that you are feeling unwell and have chosen to stay in bed today.” 

“I-I can’t stay in bed all day, Karna, I have things to do...” You attempted to sit up, but he gently pulled you back down, causing you to fall against his chest again. 

He had barely put any force into that at all… You were much too weak to be out of bed today, let alone command your Servants or go out onto battle. Rest is what you needed.

“You are unable to get out of bed, Master.. Please, rest. I will be here when you awake.” You looked up to see him gazing at you with a tender look and a small smile gracing his face. How could you possibly deny him now?

“Okay... As long as you’ll be by my side when I get up, Karna.” He kissed your forehead, which made you murmur his name dreamily. 

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	4. Happy Birthday! [Waver Velvet]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your birthday, and Waver has something for you! 🎁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to anyone who's birthday is today! 🎂🎉🎈
> 
> This is a birthday gift for my friend, Nahx .3. She also writes on AO3, so make sure you check out her works, here--  
[Nahx's Works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nahx/works)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! 😊

* * *

The young man rolled his eyes, sneering a little as he watched Chaldean staff members and Servants alike running around like deranged animals, all because today was your birthday. Some of them had chocolates and gifts, and others had intricately wrapped boxes cradled under their arm. It was a bit annoying, just watching them all make such a bustle over just another day.

Waver was annoyed, sure, but that didn’t make him heartless. Of course, he had gotten you a gift as well but there never seemed to be an optimal time to give it to you. You were either busy with some task or accepting a gift from someone else. _Unacceptable._

The young magus was determined to get you your gift before the end of the day. Not that it mattered _that_ much to him… It was just your birthday, nothing special.

Eventually, he managed to find you sitting alone in your room, fidgeting with a box in your hand. Waver knocked on your doorframe, garnering your attention. As soon as you noticed it was him, you smiled warmly and invited him inside. He stepped in and shut the door behind him.

“Hi, Waver! How are you today?” He noticed you placing the box you were holding in your nightstand drawer, but he chose not to comment on it.

“I’m alright... Um, how are you?” You smiled at him again, tilting your head a little to the side.

“I’m doing great!” Waver frowned, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

“Tch, I’m not sure why I even asked. _I’d_ be doing great too if I had hundreds of people making a fuss over me.” It was your turn to frown now.

“Don’t you get presents on your birthday too, Waver?”

“Huh, of course not. A birthday is just another day, nothing to make a fuss over.” He _was_ making a fuss, though… Like a disgruntled child that didn’t get what he wanted for Christmas.

“Ah, so you don’t celebrate anyone’s birthday then?” You inquired, kicking your feet back and forth when Waver made a loud sound of disagreement that made you giggle.

“I-I never said that! Here, take it! Before I change my mind…” He placed a crudely wrapped gift in your hand before backing away; a very noticeable blush on his cheeks. Your expression softened as you thanked him.

“It’s n-nothing… Well, I’ll see you later, I guess.” You could tell he needed some time alone to stop being flustered so you let him go, but not before kissing his cheek.

Waver practically ran out of your room, muttering something about “stupid birthday”. You started laughing to yourself before your eyes settled on your nightstand’s second drawer. When his birthday rolled around, you would have something for him as well.

And you wouldn't take no for an answer! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


	5. A Gift of Patience [Yan Qing]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yan Qing has a present for you! 🎁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆ This chapter is for my dear friend! It's her birthday today, so I want to write something for her favorite Servant ( ･ัω･ั )♡ I hope you have a nice birthday, Mel, and I love you! 
> 
> ★ If your birthday is today as well, then happy birthday! 🎂🎉🎈
> 
> ☆ Here's her Ao3, just in case you wanna check out her profile, here-- [Melanie's profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteOnyxArrow)

You were quite the busy little Master today, and Yan Qing was a bit confused. That was until he remembered that today was indeed your birthday. He never realized just how popular you were. Not only with your Servants, but also with the Chaldean workers and staff members.

The Assassin watched from the shadows as flocks of people gave you their gifts with beaming smiles. It was as if they were suitors… He didn’t like it. Yan was more jealous than anything, seeing how well you got along with everyone. Luckily, he had prepared a gift for you ahead of time.

All he needed to do was give it to you when you were alone! Easy, right? Well, not exactly, considering there seemed to be a perpetual swarm around you ever since the sun rose. The man gritted his teeth and clenched his fists, yet remained hidden.

He wasn’t the most patient man, but he would bide his time... For you.

* * *

You never knew a birthday could be so tiring. Then again, this was your first birthday spent at Chaldea, which meant more people to receive gifts from. You were beginning to wonder if you would have enough space to put all the things you received! It was a trivial matter, however.

You had yet to get a gift from the person you were hoping would've been the very first to present one to you. That put a slight damper on your mood throughout the day, but nothing noticeable to your Servants or anyone for that matter.

Without a fuss, you returned to your room that night as you normally would after a long day. You were unsure of the time as you crawled into bed, feeling the exhaustion suddenly sweeping over you. You could already tell it was going to be a soundless sleep tonight...

Or not. 

"Good evening, Master! I was wondering when you'd get back to your room. Man, you're a bit late." Even though it was fairly late and some people were probably sleeping, that didn't stop you from screaming at the top of your lungs.

You slapped and kicked at the intruder, belligerent and still screaming. The intruder yelped, startled by the onslaught of slaps that didn't exactly hurt. Had he been a _real_ intruder, you would've been in trouble.

"Would you calm down, crazy girl?! It's just me, Yan Qing!" You quieted down immediately as if you were snapped out of whatever violent trance you were formerly in.

"Yan Qing..?"

"Yes, yes. Don't tell me you've forgotten my voice already, Master." You shook your head before settling in bed next to your Servant, who had been hiding underneath your covers for God knows how long.

"Of course I haven't forgotten you, but… Why the hell are you in my bed?" Your Assassin smiled and reached a hand out to brush against your warm cheek.

"I was waiting for you, of course. I figured you'd be busy, with all the birthday stuff and whatnot. I just didn't feel like sharing your attention, so I waited." In all honesty, you were more surprised by his patience as opposed to his dedication. You already knew how dedicated Yan was to you.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't know! How long have you been waiting, Yan?" He smiled, tilting his head to the side.

"Not long, sugarplum. But hey, I'm not here to talk about myself! I got something for ya." From underneath the covers, Yan pulls out a small, neatly wrapped gift box. There's a pretty bow on top, your favorite color.

"For you, even though you've probably gotten this from someone today.. I'd still like to give you _something, _at least." You accepted his gift with a fond smile and a sincere "thank you".

"You know, I had been waiting for you to give me a gift. So I don't care if it's something someone else already gave me. It's from you, and that's what matters." Your words touched his heart, truly, but he wasn't finished giving you your gifts yet...

"I was hoping you'd say that. Now, are you ready for your next gift, my Master?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the next chapter .3.
> 
> My Tumblr: peachi-kun
> 
> Aesthetic Tumblr (NSFW): peechi-chan
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♡(●´ω｀●)


End file.
